From Sarah With Love
by amburnikole
Summary: COMPLETE!! My latest LabyFic. Cant really sum it up without giving stuf away.....gotta read....


From Sarah With Love

  


by Empress Sarah

  


Disclaimer: Everything belongs to George Lucas and Jim Henson and the writers of Labyrinth. I just own th story idea. The song and story title belong to Sarah Connor. 

  
  


Sarah sat in front of her mirror in the master bedroom of her 3 bedroom apartment. So, she didnt need that many rooms, but she liked having the space. The rooms were full of boxes. Boxes that contained some of her fondest memories. Earlier that day after coming home from a business luncheon she had gone through some of them and ran across an old, worn, red leather book. She now fingered the gold lettering absently as she remembered those 10 years ago. She sighed heavily to herself. That world was lost to her now. After college, she became busy with her singing career(the acting thing never had worked out for her in the end) but occasionally she was able to call her friends. After hearing of Jareth's marriage to some fae woman she rarely was able to talk to her friends for they were busy serving their new queen. Back then she told herself it didnt matter and she slowly forgot the Labyrinth and its mysterious king. 

  


But today was diffrent. She remembered there all too well and remembered HIM. She knew he had loved her then, but she hadnt been in a position to reciprocate. She was only a child then, not understanding what it really was to feel love. Only in the back of her subconscious and lately her dreams, did she allow herself to realize she did love him. She suddenly grabbed for pen and paper and began to write. She wrote and wrote and scratched out and wrote some more until she had finished. Her newest song. And something told her it would be special. He knew it would be because of who it was about and for. She sighed again before settling herself into bed for the night. She slowly closed her eyes, praying for his face in her dreams.

Three Months Later..........

  


Sarah smiled as she heard her new song flow from the speakers in her radio. It had taken off the first day it had aired. Now it seemed as if you couldnt turn to any station without hearing it. When she finally reached home she finally resigned to try and contact her friends. She sat on her couch and concentrated on Hoggle and Ludo and Didymus and the others. Then she called out to them and to her surprise they came, looking very down trodden. 

"Hoggle!Ludo! Didymus! Hey-whats wrong guys?"

Hoggle spoke up first.

"Oh nothin. Just tired I guess."

"Oh Im sorry."

"It okay Sawah. Ludo miss friend."

"Oh I've missed you all. Im sorry I havent called in a while!"

"We understand my lady. What has thou been doing?"

"Well, im a singer! My career has really taken off. Especially with my new single."

"Single?"

"Oh, its just the latest song I've released Hoggle."

He nodded in understanding.

"Here." She handed him a tape.

"What do I do with this?"

"Oh, I never thought of that. Well wait a second."

She disappeared into one of the rooms and was back in a flash.

"Take this back with you. It runs on batteries and you can play my song any time you like with it."

"My lady, what dust thou call such a thing?"

"A boom box."

"Boom box sawah?"

"Yes. Its for playing music."

After quickly giving them a boom box 101 crash course they moved on to other conversation.

  


"So hows the underground?"

Hoggle hesitated.

"Well....its alright I suppose."

"You suppose? How confident is that?"

"What he means My lady is that it remains the same."Didymus quickly countered.

"Oh. Well, thats good I guess."

"Well sarah. Its been nice seein ya and all but wes gots to be goin now."

"Oh of course. Ill call again soon!"

"Please do my lady."

"Bye sawah."

"Bye guys!"

  


As her friends left she silently wondered what was up with her friends. They seemed so depressed or something.

  


IN THE UNDERGROUND....

  


Hoggle and Ludo and Didymus sat in a room adjacent from the throne room discussing Sarah.

"It was good to see her again brother, you must agree."

Ludo nodded.

"Yeah it was nice. Amongst all of whats been happenin lately she was a bright change."said Hoggle.

"Why don't we tell her whats going on? It seems to wrong to keep lying to her about it."

"Its what we has to do. No matter. Here lets listen to Sarah's song."

  


Hoggle put the tape in the deck and pushed play. They sat reverently as the soft music played.

As it ended, they all fought back sniffles.

"DO you think it is about what I think its about?"asked Didymus

  


"Do you think? Could it be possible?"asked Hoggle.

Ludo nodded.

"Sawah love."

"After all these years. Maybe we could save the labyrinth yet my friend."

"He was wrong abouts her. Maybe she should hear the truth then?"

Didymus nodded.

"If only he had the strength to tell her himself. He was so noble about it at first and then..."

"I know. Well ,lets get thinking about how to pull this together."said Hoggle

  
  


Sarah sat in her room thinking as a letter floated from mid-air into her lap.

She unfolded the parchment and read:

  


Dear Sarah,

  


With deepest regrets we have to inform you that we have lied to you all these years. Remember back to that night so long ago. That stormy night in which we told you Jareth was marrying someone else and we would be serving a new queen. There was no woman and Jareth never married. He asked us to lie to you so hopefully you would forget the "evil" Goblin King and he could try to forget you. He believed that you could never love him my lady. I am pained to say that the Labyrinth is no where near what you left it. Jareth's magic is dying because he let his love die that day we lied to you. So thus the labyrinth has begun to die and so have we all. That is why we appear so sad and drained. Eventually we will fade from being along with the Underground. But, upon hearing your song we believe that maybe our majesty was wrong and maybe there is still hope for us. I believe you know what I am referring to. We have convinced his majesty to a celebration of the new year. It will take lots of his strength and ours to achieve this but I believe to be a glorious event and a wonderful way to leave this existence if our plan fails. We request you presence here on this night and would ask you to sing your song. Hopefully that will set the gears in motion. The rest is in your hands and I believe you know what to do. Just follow your heart my lady. When you are ready to leave grasp this paper again and wish to be here in the castle. Until tomorrow night.

  


Your friends Always,

  


Sir Didymus, Hoggle , and Ludo 

  


Sarah wiped the tears from her face. She accepted thatt they lied. They only did what they were told to do. They thought it had been for the best. And now everything she believed in as a child was dying and its redemption was placed in her hands. 

  


This time she wouldnt refuse her dreams. 

  


The next night she was dressed in the prettiest dress she had. It was long and black and sparkly. She had put her hair up in a twist and was ready. She quickly grabbed the letter and wished herself in the castle. When she opened her eyes she was met with the smiling faces of her friends. She quickly hugged them.

"Sarah we-"

"shh...Its okay. I forgive you. I understand what happened."

"We're glad."

Hoggle suddenly started.

"Now sarah we cant have you wearing black at such a festive occurance!"

"No we musn't my lady. Please come with us. I believe we know of someone who can help us."

She looked at her dress and suddenly felt very silly at her choice of color. 

"Alright, if you guys insist."

  


They pulled her into a beautiful room and told her to wait there while they got a goblin named Drusilla. 

Soon a small little gobliness came through the door carrying a box of sorts.

"Hello there mistress."

"Well Hello.....Drusilla is it?"

"Yes'm. Well, lets get started then!"she smiled.

Drusilla let Sarah's hair flow down her back as she re-curled it and placed her hair up in another twist, but this time with tendrils falling all over.. She then applied her makeup. She used blues and silvers and lots of glitter. Then for the dress. She pulled a lovely blue dress from the closet. It resembled the one she wore in the ballroom a little except without the puffy sleeves. In fact it was sleevless. It had strands of silver woven throughout it. It fit her in all the right ways and places. It was tight around the middle and laced up in the back like a corset. She then applied a lovely diamond choker around her neck that was at least 2 inches wide. She noticed it caused her to keep her chin up. She then put matching diamond earrings and a bracelet on her. 

"Oh Drusilla, these things are too nice for me."

"I think you always underestimate yourself mistress."

Sarah blushed at that.

"Well, now you're set. Oh wait! Shoes."

After the show dilemma was solved, sarah was led to the Castle Gardens where there were hundreds of white roses in bloom everywhere. As she inspected closer, she saw they had little streaks of blue and silver in them. She looked around too see some of the other faces, yet she realized she couldnt see them because they all wore masks. As she was about to turn back to the castle a hairy hand stopped her.

"Here Sawah."

He handed her a sliver and blue mask.

"Thanks Ludo."

She quickly put it on.

"Ah my lady you look exquisite. Now I must advise you on what we have planned. Many persons who are still alive in this realm are here as well as people from the others are. They all have masks on, as well as Jareth, to make them all equals for this night. Then at midnight we unmask and celebrate the new year. His majesty has planned fireworks and some other things. Right after that he will grow very tired from the strain."

"Yes. Oh and don't forget Sarah. When everybody else unmasks, don't take yers off."

"Oh yes yes. I almost forgot my lady. Do not remove your mask at the unmasking. Wait for us to announce taht we have someone here to sing for us on this day of the new year. That is when you will ascend to the stage. You may take off you mask then.Then the song of course.after that, its up to you."

"I think I've got it. How many minutes to Midnight?"

"Bout' 10 minutes I think."

"Okay, well wish me luck."

"Of course. All the luck my lady."

"Yes good luck."

"Luck Sawah."

  


Sarah mingled through the crowd of masked people. Occasionally dancing with one or two. But all too soon she heard the countdown in her ears. 

*ok Sarah this is it. You've waited and waited for this day and its here. Hopefully its not too late...*

The sound of exploding fireworks and masks falling to the floor drifted her thoughts back to the present. 

She looked around to see Jareth near the back of the crowd removing his mask. He did look tired and a bit older. He looked forlorn in his eyes. Her heart fluttered at the sight of him though, and she realized they wore matching colors, and coincidentally the colors of the party. He said a few words.

"Thank you all for coming, especially in these times. Hopefully this a good start to a new year. Please remember us here always."he said almost sadly. Then he sat in his throne that had appeared out of no where.

"And now we have a special musical talent with us here tonight to sing something special to start our new year."

Sarah took that as her cue and began ascending the stairs.

  


Jareth looked up in speculation of this woman. She still wore her mask!! Who was this girl?

  


Much of the rest of the party wondered the same thing.

  


Soon the music began to flow and she began to sing: 

_"For so many years we were friends   
and yes I always knew what we could do.   
But so many tears in the rain felt that night   
you said that love had come to you.   
I thought you were not my kind, I thought that I could never feel for you.   
The passion and Love you were feeling and so you left for someone new.   
And now that you're far and away   
I'm sending a letter today:  
_

_From Sarah with Love,   
She got the Love that she is dreaming of.   
She never found the words to say but I know that today   
She's gonna send her letter to you.   
From Sarah with Love,   
She took your picture to the stars above   
and they told her it is true,   
she could dare to fall in love with you.   
So don't make her blue when she writes to you   
- From Sarah with Love."   
_

Sarah? No it couldnt be Sarah. Just some coincidence, he thought. Jareth sat in awe of the voice of this girl, and the words called to him somehow._  
"So maybe the chance for romance is like a train to catch before it's gone.   
I'll keep on waiting and dreaming.   
You're strong enough to understand,   
as long as you're so far away,   
I'm sending a letter each day:   
  
From Sarah with Love,   
She got the Love that she is dreaming of.   
she never found the words to say but I know that   
today she's gonna send her letter to you.   
From Sarah with Love,   
She took your picture to the stars above   
and they told her it is true,   
she could dare to fall in Love with you.   
So don't make her blue when she writes to you   
- From Sarah with Love   
oooooh, lalalalalalalalalalalala"   
_

As she sang the last two lines of that verse she began to remove her mask and her face could be seen by all as she began the chorus again.

  
  


___"From Sarah with Love   
She got the Love that she is dreaming of.   
She never found the words to say but I know that   
today she's gonna send her letter to you.   
From Sarah with Love,   
She's gotta know, what you are thinking of   
'cause every little now and then   
and again and again   
I know my heart cries out for you.   
  
Come on !   
  
From Sarah,… From Sarah with love …   
And they told her it is true   
she could dare to fall in Love with you.   
So don't make her blue when she writes to you   
- From Sarah with Love _

  


_So don't make me blue when I write to you   
- From Sarah with Love"_

During the song Sarah had made her way from the stage and through the crowd, and by the end had ended up in front of Jareth's throne. She held out a parchment in her hand. He shakily took it from her as she kneeled before him. He opened it and saw a lock of her hair tied in a white ribbon taped to the paper with the words, "From Sarah With Love" written underneath it.

He quickly rushed to the floor beside her and held her, choking back his tears. 

She quickly placed her arms around him and began to cry as well.

"Im so sorry"she whispered.

"For what?"he asked.

"Its my fault. If I would have realized before...you never would have lied...the labyrinth wouldnt be dying...you wouldnt be...."

He silenced her with a finger.

"No time for that now."

She suddenly remembered what Didymus had written.

"There is still hope.....you know what to do.....follow your heart..."

"Oh Jareth I love you."she whispered before claiming his mouth with her own.

His right hand came immediately to cup her face, the other around the back of her neck at the base of her hair. Hers came to each side of his beautiful face. For a moment they drew apart for him the whisper back.

"I love you too."

They then kissed again. Suddenlly a white light engulfed the two before resonating outward to cover the whole land. When they broke apart again they heard shouting.

"Look Look! Its growing! Its alive again!"

They both looked out towards the goblin city and saw the lights of glow faeries all over, lighting up the now growing and very much alive Labyrinth. When Sarah looked back at Jareth she saw he now looked like he did back then, the lines of worry and age gone. She smiled and they nuzzled their noses.

Soon Hoggle,Didymus,and Ludo were coming over.

"You did it Sarah!"

"Well done my lady."

"Sawah...."

Sarah hugged her now bright and chipper friends.

"Thank you all so much."

They nodded their welcomes to her before taking their leave.

Jareth offered Sarah his hand to help her off the ground.

"Well my love and heroine, what shall we do now?"

"I don't know. I didnt really think this far..."

Before she could finish he swept her into his arms and kissed her.

"How about I decide this one?"he asked.

"Whatever you say."

"Hmmm I could get used to you saying that."

She hit him lightly on the arm.

"Right. I believe I have some wonderful ideas to get you to do as I say."she said teasingly before nipping at his neck.

He chuckled lightly before getting very serious.

"My beautiful lady Sarah, before we get too ahead of ourselves, I have to ask you just one thing."

"And what is that?"

"Will you be my queen?"

She looked at him lovingly then and without warning kissed him with all the passion she felt.

When they broke apart he gathered up as much of his voice as he could muster, but ended up with a weak ,"I'll take that as a yes?"

"Oh you bet."she replied with a seductive gleam in her eye. 

He took his cue this time and transported them inside the castle to his chambers for some much needed reconciliation. ;-)


End file.
